Appelez-moi Roy
by Nerysu
Summary: Obnubilée par un prénom. Trois maudites lettres qui ne cessent de tourner en rond.


**Disclamer ;** As usual, FMA ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis qu'une petite fan parmi tant d'autres. c:

**Note avant lecture ; **J'ai mis un petit temps à écrire cet OS, et surtout à me décider pour le publier. J'ai essayé de faire le plus attention possible aux fautes, mais il y en a probablement quelques unes qui se sont glissées par-ci par-là ( surtout pour la conjugaison, uhuh. ) Bref, je ne pense pas que le thème de cet écrit soit très original - me semble avoir déjà vu des écrits similaires d'ailleurs, mais j'avais envie d'écrire dessus donc bon, voilà voilà. Aussi, je ne savais pas trop quel genre mettre donc désolée. ;; En espérant que ça vous plaise, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Appelez-moi Roy. **

* * *

Trois grands pas et le colonel Mustang se trouvait devant le bureau de son cher Lieutenant. Il l'examina quelques secondes, tandis qu'elle rêvassait, puis il fit claquer ses mains contre le meuble afin de la sortir de ses pensées.

« Venez dans mon bureau, lâcha le brun pendant qu'elle le regardait avec effroi, se remettant de son sursaut. Tout de suite. »

Tout en se tournant, il grimaça pour lui-même son geste ridicule commençait à l'élancer. Hawkeye lui emboîtait le pas, docile Lieutenant qu'elle était, bien que tout un tas de questions fusaient dans son esprit.

Mustang se chargea lui-même de fermer la porte après l'entrée de Riza, et, contrairement à son habitude, il ne prit pas place sur son fauteuil. Il préféra un siège entourant la table au centre de la pièce, et en désigna un second à la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes chargée d'une mission spéciale, Lieutenant.

— Une mission... spéciale ? Répéta-t-elle en s'asseyant. C'est-à-dire ?

Vous devez me faire part de tout ce qui vous tracasse. Vous êtes quelque peu trop dissipée ces derniers jours... Comprenez que je me fais du soucis, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'agir ainsi. Alors, je veux tout savoir, même s'il s'agit d'une amourette... Sordide.

— Je suis désolée, Colonel, mais je ne...

— Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié de spécifier le plus important, la coupa Roy en un rictus. Vous avez interdiction de refuser cette mission. Comment dire... Ah, voilà ! C'est un ordre. »

Riza vira légèrement au rouge – quelque chose de discret – et secoua la tête. Elle se remémora ces derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler, la dite cause de son attitude si troublée qui était née d'une innocente question posée par Fuery.

* * *

« Pourquoi n'appelez-vous donc jamais le Colonel par son prénom ? Après tout, vous êtes très proches, alors il ne devrait y avoir aucune gêne, avait questionné Fuery durant l'un de leur déjeuner. »

Hawkeye n'avait su quoi répondre. S'il semblait naturel à son collègue qu'elle nomme leur chef par son prénom, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais fait ? Il avait amplement raison : tout deux étaient proches, plusieurs liens les unissaient. Cependant, prononcer ces trois lettres ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Et dire que, pourtant, maintenant qu'elle avait prit conscience d'une telle possibilité, cela ne cessait de la travailler...

Elle se surprit quelques fois en griffonnant ces lettres interdites en coin de pages, en s'imaginant des situations où elle osait enfin l'appeler Roy. Toute obnubilée qu'elle était, elle alla même jusqu'à se poster devant un miroir, déposer ses doigts aux coins de ses lèvres et s'efforcer à prononcer son prénom. Mais à chaque fois, c'était en vain. Elle était obligée de débiter un « Colonel » ou un « Mustang » à la suite.

* * *

En revoyant toute la véritable cause de ses tracas, ses lèvres remuèrent, à la recherche d'une réponse, ou d'une éventuelle tentative. Mustang prenait son mal en patience, tapotant l'accoudoir de son siège tandis qu'il épiait son Lieutenant, à la quête du moindre signe. Mais rien ne vint, aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils, trop impatient, la curiosité et l'inquiétude le tiraillaient.

« Alors ? C'est une mission plutôt simple. Il suffit juste de vous livrer un peu à moi. Dites moi au moins s'il s'agit de quelque chose de grave.

Ce n'est rien. Strictement rien, Roy. »

Riza fût la première surprise: elle plaqua même sa main sur ses lèvres tandis que ses joues s'empourprèrent davantage. Le concerné, quant à lui, se trouvait hébété, les yeux écarquillés et les doigts en suspension sur l'accoudoir. Une fois le choc estompé, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis effroyablement désolée, Colonel, bredouilla l'oeil de faucon. Excusez-moi, excu-...

— Ce n'est rien. Strictement rien, Riza, reprit-il sur un ton presque moqueur. Maintenant, il va falloir songer à me tutoyer. »


End file.
